You Think This Is The End? It Has Yet To Begin
by princessanna990
Summary: Story 3 of 3. Sequel to "You Don't Know Me." The Avengers travel to Asgard to attend the trial of Rinam. What is revealed at the trial, shocking everyone? Loki just really needs a break from all this! Warning: mentions of rape / non-con and harsh language
1. Chapter 1

Shit!

Tony looked with big eyes at the broken neck of a vase in his hands. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Stark! That nice lady told you not to touch anything!"

Tony swung around, facing the ridiculing captain. "Yes, thank you Spangles." He looked back down at the irreparable furniture in his grasp. He lined the neck of the vase in his hands, to the body of the vase, somehow trying to magic them back together with pure will.

"Oh man, dude, you're screwed." Clint laughed, shaking his head at the panicked billionaire franticly attempting to balance his mistake. Tony had broken the first thing he touched when they arrived!

Oh course when the Avengers had been invited to come to Asgard, they readily accepted. Well, they really didn't have a choice, as they were important witnesses to the crimes the guard, Rinam, had committed against a prince of Asgard, but they would have come willingly anyway.

"Ha!" Tony shouted triumphantly, throwing his hands out to the side, taking a step back, and marveling at his work. He had somehow managed to balance the two parts of the vase to stand perfectly together, and look as if it were in one piece. "Suck it, bitch!" He shouted at Steve, who in response looked very shocked at Tony's choice language.

"Tony," Steve watched with disapproval as the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, walked back to the table and sat down with a swing, a huge grin smug on his face. "You should do the right thing, and tell the servant that you broke it."

"Sure thing, **mother**." Tony rudely jabbed, rolling his eyes at Steve's tendency to, well, mother them all. Just because he was seventy years old doesn't mean he has to watch and comment on everything they do. Actually, technically Thor was the oldest. Isn't he, like, over a thousand years old?

"My friends," The golden prince of Asgard had chosen that moment to walk into the room, separating the argument about to take place. "My friends!" He greeted cheerfully. "I thank you for accepting to come to Rinam's trial." He bowed his head slightly in appreciation. "Your statements will do good at the trial."

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem." Steve stood from his chair. All of this was very strange to him. Aliens? He is on a different planet, for goodness sake! "How… how is he?" Steve did looked truly concerned, but even more cautious, not sure if he was overstepping his boundaries in bringing up Loki's…. uh… mishap…

Thor seemed to ponder the question for half a moment, and then nodding his head again, "My brother is well. Though I am concerned for him. He seems to neglect the fact that it ever happened."

"Denial." Natasha concluded. "It can be a side effect when a person goes through a traumatic experience. And, if I'm not mistaken, he went through it a couple times."

"Aye." Thor dropped his head and his voice. "You are not mistaken." He knew he failed to protect his baby brother, but to have the assassin say aloud his mistakes only made him feel worse.

A scuffling of feet could be heard as a servant dashed out of the doorway. "Prince Thor." The servant humbly bowed down to the Thunderer's feet, waiting for the prince to respond.

"Rise. What have you to say?" Thor commanded.

"The trial is to begin shortly." The servant hastily rose from his kneeling position on the ground, to standing up tall. "You and the people of Midgard," The servant glanced behind Thor's shoulder to see the various "people of Midgard" sprawled around a table. "Have been summoned to the throne room."

"Thank you. You have been dismissed." Thor curtly nodded, and the servant ran off as fast as he appeared. He turned back to his friends to tell them of the news, but was cut off before he even began. "Look at you," Tony said, standing from his chair, smiling. "Being all prince like."

Thor ruffled his eyebrows, momentarily confused, before he just pushed it aside, continuing on with what he was going to say in the first place. "If you would, my friends, follow me to the throne room. Rinam's trial is to take place."

All Avengers, the team who was made to stop the evil Loki, was now going to a trial to witness in said villain's defense. Why? Loki had tried to dominate their world. But the poor kid was taken advantage of. And to make it even more humiliating, it happened in front of his brother. Did they feel sorry for Loki? Did they actually want to help the person who tried to kill them?

OOOO

They nervously sat in the chairs they had been told to sit in. A large group of old men dressed in fancy robes sat across the room from them, talking busily to each other.

"Whoa." Tony mumbled under his breath as a very powerful looking man entered through the double doors, holding his stance high and proper. Everyone immediately stood, leaving the Avengers to quickly scramble to their feet. The man had white, curly hair and a beard to match. He made his way to the golden throne and turned around to face the people.

"Who is that?" Bruce leaned towards Thor, whispering quietly.

"That is Odin AllFather, the king of Asgard." Thor clarified. "My father."

"That's your dad!?" Tony spoke, a little too loud; his voice being heard by everyone on the room. A heartbeat of silence passed before the said king of Asgard made his welcome.

"Thank you councilmen for attending this trial." He nodded to the men seated in the chairs across the room and they, as well, nodded in return. Odin turned towards the Avengers. "And thank you heroes of Midgard for attending this trial."

Everyone nodded vigorously, not sure how they were supposed to respond and definitely not wanting to say the wrong thing. The king accepted their response and turned to face the entire crowd occupying the room. "If there are no complications, let the trial begin." Having said that he thumped Gungnir on the ground and sat in his throne. The room fallowed the actions of the king and sat down.

"Bring in the accused."

The two large doors swung open, revealing a man with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Thor immediately recognized him to be Loki's attacker and could not help but feel a certain rage boil inside him just at the sight of the man.

Escorted by four guards on every side of him, the man walked forward until he reached the base of the throne. The guards forcefully pushed him to his knees.

Odin looked down at the man kneeling before the throne in disgust. When Thor told him and Frigga of what had happened to Loki, rage was only the beginning of what he felt. "Rinam Tolhson, you have been accused of multiple attacks against the second prince of Asgard, Loki Odinson."

The guard smirked up at the king. He regretted nothing. Sure he wishes he didn't get caught, but if he had the chance to do everything again, he would fuck the prince so hard over and over and over again till he was screaming his name.

The guards pulled him to his feet and walked him over to his place where he would be judged. The guard, well, he wasn't a guard anymore, he was more of an ex-guard, searched the room for the second prince, but could not find him.

"Bring in the accuser." Odin spoke in a strong voice, turning his attention away from the ex-guard and back to the double doors. Rinam involuntarily shivered in anticipation at the thought of seeing the prince. His prince. His pet.

The doors once again swung open, only this time revealing Prince Loki to be standing behind them.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of Loki. _This is going to be a fun trial._ The ex-guard thought evilly, already planning his escape with the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The huge golden doors creaked as they began to slowly open. _This is it. Rinam has finally been caught. This is real._ Loki took a step forward, entering the courtroom. _That wretched man can no longer hurt me. He will face justice for his crimes. He will pay._ The prince could feel all the intense gazes on him, watching his every move as he walked towards the throne.

_Everyone knows. Everyone in this room knows. Ha! Probably everyone in Asgard! _Loki kneeled in front of the man he once called father. _They know I was raped. I was violated. They know. _The AllFather spoke some words, but Loki wasn't listening. _What will happen now? They must be disgusted. Appalled. Disappointed that a prince of Asgard could so easily be taken advantage of. _Loki stood and slowly walked to where he was told to sit.

The AllFather spoke again. Loki scanned the faces of people in the room, not recognizing any of them. _Why did Thor have to tell them? Why did he have to gossip to his parents? Why can't he just think of what I wanted for once? _Loki then paused. He saw his "brother" with… the Avengers sitting in the crowd? _Why are they here? Surely they want to see me humiliated even further._

Odin was still speaking; probably listing everything the guard was accused of doing to him. _Great. Now the people of Asgard know every dirty detail. Just peachy. Everything just keeps getting better and better. _

Before he even realized where he was looking, Loki found himself making eye contact with his abuser. Loki froze in time, staring right at Rinam. A huge grin spread across Rinam's face as he winked seductively at Loki. Loki franticly turned his face away, a sudden fear creeping into his mind.

_He… he winked at me! Why would he… But he is in custody! Why would he… He can't hurt me… not now…. He can't! Can he? No! He can't! He can't! He can't! _Loki squeezed his eyes shut, repeating, _"He can't! He can't!"_ over and over in his head, praying the words would seem more believable.

"Loki?"

_What? _ Loki opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. He quickly turned towards Odin, hoping the man could provide him answers. "Loki, I said, could you please state every and all crimes committed against you by the hand of Rinam Tolhson." Loki's eyes flicked back to the ex-guard who was softly chuckling. _Idiot! You showed weakness! Look what you have done! _He looked back to the AllFather, realizing he was still waiting for an answer.

The room was deathly silent as Loki softly cleared his throat. He looked down at his thumbs twiddling in his lap. "He- Rinam Tolhson, he…" Loki gulped down the swelling lump in his throat. Fiery tears burned in the corners of his eyes. _No! Do not cry! _He ferociously blinked back the hated tears.

"He- he, um…."_ Listen to yourself! You sound like a blubbering idiot! _Loki shook his head. _Shut up! _A hand was laid on his shoulder, making him jump sky high! He immediately twisted around to face his attacker. The hand belonged to Thor. _What? Why is Thor here? When did he get here? He was just over in the seats_ a _few moments ago! _

"Brother-" Thor's deep voice mumbled softly so only Loki could hear him. "It is alright. Take a deep breath." And a moment later Loki did. He took a deep breath, calming his head. He realized he had stalled too long in answering the AllFather.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Thor asked, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the younger god's. Loki nodded in response, gripping onto the large hand around his. He didn't want Thor to leave. Not right now. He was the only sense of comfort he had. "Then I won't leave. I will stay with you Loki. I will be here, right by your side." The thunder god reassuringly squeezed Loki's hand to prove his point. "Can you answer the question?"

Loki turned to look at Thor, shaking his head back and forth, "I don't- I don't want to." A small frown appeared on Thor's face. "Loki," He spoke, "You need to tell the court what happened so they will know how to punish Rinam." Loki only continued to shake his head in denial. "I don't want to." He repeated softly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Brother, I know that man has done… unspeakable things to you." At these words, Loki's head dropped; his eyes squeezing shut. "But-" Thor continued, "You have the choice as to what will happen now. You have the choice as whether you will let what happened change your life for the worse or for the better." Thor wrapped his strong arms around the frail, raven haired god; pulling him into a hug. "It is never too late to be what you might have been.*"

They stayed like that for a moment before Thor felt Loki nod against his chest and pull away. "Thank you…." Loki smiled up at the blonde, "Brother." A huge grin bloomed across Thor's face. Finally. Finally he had broken through to Loki.

Loki turned around to face Odin. "AllFather," He began, his breath momentarily catching in the back of his throat. He swallowed and began again. "AllFather, the crimes Rinam Tolhson has committed against me were four accounts of physical and sexual abuse."

Odin nodded. "And please list the dates of these events."

"November 28, 853. June 3, 2014. June 12, 2014. June 16, 2014." Loki faintly responded, not looking anywhere but at Odin. Odin seemed… sad? His eyes were hard, but when they were pointed at Loki they seemed to soften. _Oh no. Does he pity me? Well, I don't need anyone's sympathy! _

"Thank you, Loki." Odin kept his eyes a little longer on Loki than he should, before he turned towards the crowd. "I understand my firstborn, Thor, and the people of Midgard have been witnesses to some of these events? Is this information liable?"

"Aye, Father." Thor nodded from his place next to Loki, still tightly gripping his hand. "Would you please choose a representative of which who will relay the occurrence which you all have experienced."

Thor glanced over to where the Avengers sat. A few mouthed "yes's" and "no's" later, it was chosen that Steve would defend Loki.

"Stand." The king commanded, and Steve did. "State your name."

"Steve Rodgers, sir."

"Do you swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Steve nodded. "I do."

"Good." Odin pronounced. "Had or had not Prince Loki been attacked by Rinam Tolhson?"

"He had, your honor." Steve nodded. He glanced at Loki who looked at him with an expression he could not place. But before he had time to think on it, Odin continued, "Had or had not Prince Loki been physically abused by Rinam Tolhson?"

"He had."

"And had or had not Prince Loki been sexually abused by Rinam Tolhson?"

Steve paused for a moment. He glanced at Loki who again was looking at him with such a desperate look, he could not tell what the prince was feeling. Was he desperate for him to tell the king and have Rinam arrested once and for all or was it the complete opposite? Was he desperate for him to keep it a secret? Steve turned back to the AllFather. "He had, your honor."

Odin closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He nodded his head, "Thank you, you may sit." When Steve sat back down, the king turned towards the accused. "Have you say anything in your defense?"

Rinam lifted his head, putting on an innocent expression. "You mean besides the fact the whore wanted it?" The king's facial expression immediately turned deadly defensive, ready to kill. He shot up from his throne, "How dare you speak such abominable words against a prince of Asgard!"

"Oh please," Rinam laughed, "He loved it!" Loki's eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open, all color draining from his face. The ex-guards twisted smile pointed towards the raven-haired prince. "You miss the feeling of my lips against your neck. My hands roaming your naked body. The feeling of my hardness sliding inside you, don't you pet?"

"Silence!" Odin shouted, his grip tightening on Gungnir. But the criminal didn't stop. "You loved how I would suck your beautiful lips until they were swollen and whimpering, begging me to release you." Rinam's face turned dangerous, filled with lust. "You looked so innocent in the moment before I filled you."

"**Enough!**" Odin AllFather roared, making his voice rattle off the walls. He pointed Gungnir at the now silenced Rinam, who only continued to smile. "You have been sentenced all of eternity in prison, with no visitors, no sun light, no warmth. You will suffer for what you have done to my son!"

Guards instantly swarmed around the criminal, pulling on his chains, forcing him to move with them. "You can't deny it Loki!" The criminal screamed as he was being pulled out of the room. "You are mine! Mine!" The doors crashed shut, and the criminal was gone.

All eyes move to Loki. Not a sound could be heard and the silence was starting to turn into madness. Loki's face was frozen in the same expression. Terror. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth open in shock. "Brother." Thor leaned in towards Loki, but Loki abruptly shot up from his chair and raced out of the room.

"Loki!" Thor called out after him, standing up to chase him. But Gungnir fell before his chest, blocking his path. Thor swiveled to the wielder, "Father! You must let me pass!"

"Thor, your brother needs time to think on his own." Odin said, his voice laced with regret. Regret that any of this happened.

"No, Father, Loki needs **me**." Thor said, his voice becoming more desperate by the minute. "Please, let me pass!" Nothing happened. Odin looked down at his son, and his son looked up at him. But eventually Gungnir was lifted and Thor nodded at his father, racing out of the room after Loki.

Author's Note:

* This is a quote by George Eliot

Also I am trying to update every day. It might turn out to be every other day, or maybe even every three days… sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

There was a soft knock at the door.

A pause.

"Go away!"

The door opened.

"I wish to be alone. Go away!"

Footsteps walked in the room, stopping in front of the huddled god on the floor.

A different voice spoke. "Are you alright?" A deeper voice. The voice of Thor. But there was no response. Loki sat with his knees pulled tight to his chest, his lanky arms wrapped around them.

Thor sat down next to the raven-haired prince. It was silent. No one said anything. Thor took a deep breath, contemplating what he should say. "Rinam can no longer hurt you." His voice was barely above a whisper; so soft and gentle. The blonde leaned in, enclosing the younger in his arms. He planted a kiss to the top of his sibling's head. "I am here for you, Loki."

The silence that came after was not uncomfortable, but instead it brought warmth. It was peaceful. So, the two brothers sat like that; Thor holding Loki, and Loki leaning into Thor's arms, for quite some time, neither caring what happened outside the bedroom door.

Loki's body started to relax and Thor had almost mistaken it as him falling asleep, but he heard a small voice come from the younger. "Sometimes… sometimes I can still feel him… inside me." The voice was so frail and quiet. It sounded almost… broken. Thor had not expected Loki to speak at all, let alone something so blunt, so when Loki did, he was at a loss for words, only being able to squeeze his little brother tighter.

Not getting a response from the blonde, Loki continued. "I can feel him on me, holding me down. I can feel his tongue sliding all over my body. And I can hear him laughing as I scream."

"Loki." Thor cut in, hoping to end Loki's confessions there and then. "Do you remember the day you were born?" Loki lifted his head; crying green eyes meeting soft blue. "No, of course not."

Thor smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Well I do." Loki rested his head on his older brother's shoulder, finding an odd comfort in doing so. "Mother and Father brought you to me and told me you were my baby brother." Thor smiled even bigger at the fond memory. "The very moment I saw your beaming face, I swore that I would stop at no measures to protect you." Loki listened as Thor retold his tale, never knowing any of this happened. "But," Thor continued, "I failed." Loki lifted his head from Thor's shoulder and turned to face him. "You failed?" Loki's confusion made its way to his face.

"Yes, I failed you brother. I let something happen to you that was so horrible, so abhorrent, that you feel as if you had to take your own life!" Now it was Thor's turn to cry. A few tears glided down his cheeks, but he had no intention of wiping them away. "But I swear to you, Loki," Thor's face turned stern, his voice rising with every word. "I will make it better! I will not cease until everything is as it once was!"

"But you can't!" Loki shouted. The sudden outburst even shocked him, but he insisted on continuing anyway. "You cannot make it better. Nothing will ever be as it was. You think if something gets broken, you can just add enough glue and it will be fixed again!" Loki jerked away from his brother, standing up and walking quickly to the other side of the room. "I am not broken. There is nothing to fix. I am fine." Loki mumbled more to himself than to Thor.

"Brother, let me help you!" Thor exasperated. "Just let me in!"

"No!" Loki shouted, turning away from the blonde. "I don't need help!"

"Loki, the sooner you admit it, the sooner you will heal!" Thor stood, trying to reason with the erratic teenager. He took a step forward, getting closer to Loki.

"No!" Loki's eyes popped wide open. _No! No! No! I don't want to have sex! No! Don't hurt me! Stop!_ "No! I don't want to! I don't want to! Don't touch me!" Loki screamed, his hands finding contact with the blonde's skin, clawing and scratching at him mercilessly. "Ok, ok." Thor retreated, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Just- just stay away…" Loki panted, leaning heavily against the wall, his heart pounding thickly in his chest. A lump formed in his throat that he could not swallow as fresh tears made their way down his face.

"Loki." Thor spoke. "You are safe. I am not going to hurt you." Thor spoke in a very comforting way but stayed were he was, not wanting to provoke the younger any more.

"Please-" Loki spoke, his voice hoarse. He swallowed and tried again, "Please leave." He blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to rid himself of the burning tears without success. He turned his gaze down, not willing to look Thor in the eyes.

"Alright." Thor nodded. He didn't want to leave. Not when his baby brother was so vulnerable. So sad. So shattered. But staying would cause more harm than good. So he left. He walked out the door and promptly heard it slam behind him. He flinched at the sound but did not stop walking.

OOOO

"Do you think they are ok?" The captain asked, rubbing his chin worriedly. There was no answer right away, but instead a very, very delayed response.

"Uh, yeah." Bruce offered weakly.

"What do you think is happening in there? They have been gone for over an hour." Steve continued.

"I don't know, Cap. Maybe they are having a lovely tea party." Clint sarcastically replied with a roll of his eyes.

"This is serious, Clint!" Steve shouted, turning around to face the archer. "This is not something to be joking about! Loki is hurt! He was raped, for goodness sake!"

"And why do you care so much, Cap? Huh?" Clint stood from his seat; sending death glares at the patriot. "A month ago, you wanted him behind bars, and now you're on his side?"

"That was a month ago! Things have changed! Can you honestly say you don't feel bad for him? You don't want to make sure he is ok?"

"No, I can't say that I do. He is a psychopath who put me under his fucking voodoo magic!" Clint yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"You think my brother is a psychopath?" Thor asked, standing by the door. His voice wasn't angry, though. It was more filled with hurt. He looked as if he was a kick puppy who had just been thrown out of his home.

Clint's demeanor immediately changed. "No, Thor, I just…"

"You just what?" Thor cut in. "You think he deserved to be raped by that- that monster!?"

Clint's eyes widened. "No! Jesus, no!"

"Then why do you have a lack of sympathy?" Thor walked further into the room, never breaking eye contact with the archer.

"Thor, I-" Clint paused, letting out a big sigh. "No one deserves what he got. I just- I just don't think he is completely innocent. He did try to take over Earth."

"Innocent?" Thor's face scrunched in confusion. "Is rape not punishment enough?"

"Hey!" Natasha yelled, silencing both men. "Let's not fight! Now is not the time to be mad at each other! Loki needs us and we wont be any use if we are all in disagreement!"

Both men looked at her before giving up their feud and settled to grumbling to themselves. Natasha let out a breath of relief; satisfied she had successfully stopped a full on battle between two team members.

A knock was heard, and all heads turned to see a guard standing at the door. "Prince Thor." The guard addressed, dropping to one knee and putting one arm over his chest in a salute. "The king has sent me to deliver imperative news."

"Rise and speak your message." Thor nodded to the guard.

The guard rose and hesitantly began, "As I am sure you are well aware of, each criminal sentenced in Asgardian justice gets one last request granted before he or she is sent to pay for their crimes."

"Yes? Why is this so important?" Thor questioned, standing up.

"Well," The guard paused, reluctantly forcing himself to continue. "Rinam Tolhson's last request was to speak with Prince Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you mad!" Thor yelled, throwing his hands out to the side in exasperation. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. The throne room was completely abandoned save for the king, queen, and eldest prince.

"I have no choice." Came the cool reply of Odin, his face showing no emotion. His queen stood next to him, holding tightly onto his arm, flinching every time her son shouted harsh threats at them. She could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes, but she would not let them show. The Queen of Asgard was brave. Strong. She had to be. She had to be strong for Loki.

"Father, you can not be serious!" Thor stepped forward, daring to yell in the face of his father. "That monster has done enough already!" Every muscle in the Thunderer twitched with rage; wanting to smash whatever he could get his hands on. Break everything. Break something for all the times someone broke Loki.

"To deny Rinam of his last request," Odin stood, appearing more powerful than Thor would care to admit at the moment. "Would be denying the law. As King of Asgard, I can do no such thing."

Thor's disbelieving face turned into a bitter scowl. "He's your son." He growled from the depth of his throat. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

Frigga's hold became tighter around her husband's arm as he let out a heavy sigh, full of sadness, grief, and mourning. "My duties as a king come before those as a father."

Thor's breath was knocked out of him. He let out a crazed smile, laughing as he said, "You are unbelievable!" He quickly spun around, and left the throne room, not wanting to believe what his parents had decided. Did they not care what Loki had been through? That he tried to kill himself? Was none of that important to them?

Were they truly too shallow to not stop and see that Loki, their youngest child, had been violated in the most intimate and horrid way possible?

OOOO

"How did it go?" Steve stood as he saw the thunder god approaching. The blonde prince walked with a heavy pace, determined to do something. He kept his head low, not acknowledging anyone. He entered the warm golden room where his friends waited patiently.

"They would not change their minds." Thor grumbled, his wrinkled features showing his anger. His stress. A pause filled the room as everyone realized what that meant.

"I'm sorry, Thor."

Thor lifted his head at the voice. Sif rose from where she sat in the corner of the room and walked over to the blonde. "About all that has happened." Thor had not realized Sif and the Warriors Three were also present in the room. He glanced at the group of Avengers, assuming they had all introduced themselves.

His attention was brought back to the woman in front of him as she laid a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly. "I can sense your distress and I wish for you to feel better." She pulled him into a hug, slowly rubbing her hand up and down on his back comfortingly.

Thor leaned into the embrace, squeezing softly on to the maiden before he pulled away, smiling, "Thank you, Lady Sif."

She smiled back, patting Thor's shoulder one final time before she stepped back, away from Thor. Thor glanced around the room, taking note of everyone present. "My friends," He began, "I thank you most sincerely for your concern of my brother. As you may already know," He said, turning to the warriors he grew up with. "Rinam has requested to speak with Loki before his imprisonment, and I, for one, do not think this a wise idea."

"What do you plan?" Hogun questioned.

Thor turned to him, something flashing across his eyes. But as soon as it came, it disappeared just as quickly. "By law, Rinam's last request must be fulfilled. But, if Loki, the victim," Thor clarified. "Feels in danger of this request, it will be denied."

"I don't get it." Tony said, true confusion spread on his face. "What does this mean?"

Thor responded, a small smile playing at his lips. "I plan to talk Loki out of going."

OOOO

"I'll do it." Loki stated, looking up to meet the eyes of the big blonde god in front of him.

"What?" Thor was a little taken back at Loki's sudden answer. The Avengers, Warriors Three, and Lady Sif stood around the younger prince, not really sure what they were supposed to be doing. Loki was supposed to go with the plan and the plan was not for him to agree to go talk to Rinam.

"I'll do it." Loki repeated again, keeping his face stoic. He locked eyes with Thor and showed his determination.

"Brother, you don't have to-" Thor took a step forward before a ghastly flash of fear crossed Loki's face. Loki sucked in a gasp of air, watching the blonde with big eyes. Thor immediately ceased his movement as he remembered Loki's panic attack earlier.

"Yes I do." Loki quickly replied, keeping his eyes trained on Thor. "It will only be words. I will be fine."

Thor let out a breath he didn't know he held, seeming to give up. He had been explaining his ingenious plan to his little brother, but Loki didn't seem to find it as good as a plan as he did. "Alright." Thor didn't even try to stop the black haired god as he stood from his chair, straightening his clothes. "If you wish to fulfill Rinam's last request so badly, go ahead."

Loki curtly nodded, not even bothering to glance at any of them as he briskly walked out of the room, heading towards the holding cells.

OOOO

It wasn't a long walk, but it gave Loki plenty of time to realize what he was actually walking into. _Why in all the nine realms does Rinam wish to speak with me? Does he think he will be able to escape? Surely he won't attempt to harm me again._

Loki turned the corner swiftly, hiding behind the wall. He could hear footsteps behind him. He waited as the footsteps became louder as they got closer. There was many people walking, by the sound of it, and Loki tried to think of why so many people would be following him. He peeked his head around the corner and felt a mixture of immense relief and annoyance at whom he saw.

"Brother!" Loki stepped out from the corner, crossing his arms much like a mother who was scolding a child for stealing a cookie. "Why are you and your," Loki raised an eyebrow at all of Thor's friends standing patiently behind him. "Fan-base following me?"

Thor stopped; slightly shocked Loki had caught them so soon. They had barely been following him for more than two minutes. "Loki, we were just-"

"Just what?" Loki probed, raising his eyebrow in expectancy when Thor trailed off.

"We were just making sure you and Rinam's… talk…" Steve awkwardly explained, stumbling for the right words. "Didn't end badly." He smiled pathetically, hoping Loki wouldn't yell at them and tell them all how stupid they were.

"I need not your protection from a conversation." Loki turned away, clearly wishing to end the conversation there and then. But Thor didn't take the hint and followed after him. "We merely wish to watch."

"Watch? What do you think is going to happen that is so important you must watch?" Loki spoke, not even looking back at his persistent brother. "I don't know. That is why we wish to ensure nothing bad will occur."

"I am completely capably of defending myself." Loki said, once again crossing his arms in defiance. A brief thought crossed his head, _if you could defend yourself, why did you let Rinam rape you?_ But he quickly shook his head, blocking out the thought entirely.

"Yes, I know are, brother. I-" Thor was cut off as Loki held up a hand, silencing him. The black haired prince slowly turned back around to face Thor, his friends right behind him. "If you wish to watch," Loki paused, thinking intently. He made eye contact with each and every person, before he sighed. "Then so be it."

Thor smiled, opening his mouth to respond but Loki started again, "But," He said, his eyes hardening, becoming very serious. "You may not listen."

Thor's face dropped a little at the remark, but he nodded his consent anyways. "If that is what you wish, brother." Loki smiled, "Good." He turned around and began walking again until he reached his destination. He paused in his walk temporarily as the door came into view. Two armed guards stood at the entrance, making sure no one got in or out.

As Loki approached them, they saluted simultaneously, "Prince Loki." Then their eyes caught sight of who was behind him and they stated again, "Prince Thor." Loki nodded at their greeting and got right down to business. "It is in my understanding Rinam Tolhson has asked to speak with me. I am here for that very request. May I enter?" He said smoothly, gesturing to the door behind him.

The guards glanced between themselves before one nodded, "Certainty, Prince Loki." The other guard reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring of keys. He shuffled through them until he came to a dirty brown one. He turned to the door, pushed the key in, and twisted it, successfully opening the door.

Loki walked forward through the door followed by the Avengers, the Warriors Three, and lastly Lady Sif. The door closed behind them with a _click_ of the key locking it. No one spoke as they all looked around the room. It was a dark grey room, completely empty save for a few chairs, another door, and a window on one wall. The window looked into another room next door which was completely white with a table and two chairs. Loki assumed that's where the second door led, also. At the table sat Rinam, his hands folded in front of him, resting on the table. His face was plain, looking extremely bored.

Loki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his franticly beating heart. _Why am I acting this way just at the sight of Rinam? He is restrained. He cannot attack. _

As if knowing people had entered the room, Rinam looked into the window, which Natasha had instantly recognized to be a two-sided mirror. Rinam squinted his eyes, trying to see through the mirror, but of course he couldn't. His gaze landed directly where Loki stood, causing Loki to momentarily wonder if the horrid man could actually see him.

_Am I really going to do this? Am I going to go have a nice little conversation with a man who… who raped me? Four times? _

"Loki?" Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You do not have to do this. You can still back out, brother." Loki didn't respond. He didn't even as much recognize that Thor had spoken at all. Instead he straightened his shoulders, held his chin up high and pushed through the door, entering into the white room.

**Come on, you know you wanna write a review now! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened with a _hiss_ and he took a step forward. He felt as if he was in an outer-body experience, as if his body was moving without his will. His heart rate was skyrocketing with each and every passing moment and in a futile attempt to calm down he took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of stale room. He quickly turned around and locked the door behind him.

The man at the table turned to look at him, his face lighting up with what Loki could only guess to be joy. He looked like a child at Christmas, looking at all his presents. The man's dark eyes watched every movement as Loki walked to the center of the room and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"I'm so glad you came." The criminal's smile seemed to be stuck on his face, not wavering in the tiniest bit. Loki chose not to respond but to turn his gaze to the right. He was met with his reflection in the silver mirror. He knew just beyond that wall were a bunch of people. A bunch of people who most likely want to see him humiliated.

He dropped his eyes, not wanting to look in the mirror or at the man in front of him. "I suppose we have an audience." The guard mused, noticing Loki's suspicious behavior. Loki stayed silent. "It's alright, I do not mind." The criminal shrugged.

"They watch, but they do not hear." Loki mumbled so quietly, that if the room had not been completely silent, the other man would have missed it. "Oh," Rinam slightly chuckled. "Wanted some privacy, did you?"

Seeing where the conversation was going, Loki quickly changed the subject, "Why have you wished to speak to me? Of all the possible things you could have asked for, why did you choose me?" This time, Loki actually picked his head up and looked the criminal in the eyes. There was a painful pause as Rinam stared into the prince's eyes, his eyes clouded with dark lust.

The criminal leaned across the table, bringing his face close to Loki's. He heatedly whispered, "I want nothing more than **you**."

Loki twisted his face away, trying to ignore the man right in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and he heard the criminal sniff loudly at his hair. "You always smell so good."

OOOO

"I don't like this." Steve said, crossing his arms as he watched the trickster enter the room with a very dangerous man currently occupying it.

"Aye. I agree." Fandral nodded, stepping closer to the mirror. "Loki and I haven't always agreed, but this doesn't seem right."

The group watched as the prince sat down and looked into the mirror. He looked… frightened. "Oh Loki-" Thor sighed, "You fool." A sickening feeling burned in the bottom of his stomach. Why did Loki have to agree to Rinam's request? Why could he not have just listened to him? The room was silent and tense; he didn't like it one bit.

The two men in the room started talking, but of course those watching had no way of knowing what they were saying.

"What if something goes wrong?" Tony pointed his question at Thor who looked like he could just about burst from stress. But the blonde did not take his eyes away from his younger sibling, not willing to let him get hurt. Not again.

"Then we save him." was all Thor said.

OOOO

The criminal snickered as he sat back down in his seat. The teenager slowly opened his eyes once more, turning to face the callous man.

"Believe it or not Loki, I don't want you getting hurt." Rinam spoke, his face becoming soft.

Loki's eyes slightly widened. _Getting hurt? For Valhalla's sake you fucking raped me! You carved into my chest! You have caused me more harm than anyone else!_

"I love you, babe." Rinam's voice dropped low. "And I know what you need, better than you do."

Loki felt his jaw slacken as the criminal made his confession of love for him. "You know, Loki," The criminal said, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the table. "The reason I called you here was I want to make a deal with you."

Loki paused for a moment; thinking if this was some sort of test or joke. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "A deal?"

OOOO

"What do you think they are talking about?" Clint asked nonchalantly, inspecting his nails from where he sat in a chair. Sure he felt bad for Loki, but hey, if the dude wanted to go talk to his rapist, who was he to stop him?

"I don't know." Natasha answered thickly, not liking the fact she could not successfully read their lips. She was only able to pick up a few words here and there, but nothing to make sense out of. Rinam had his feet carelessly on the table and Loki seemed to be in intense thought, his brow furrowed.

"Just look at that bastard," Tony squinted his eyes vehemently. "He's got a sick grin on his stupid face." He got no response, but he did not expect one anyway. The group had been watching the two talk for no more than twenty minutes, but it sure felt a lot longer, with each moment having the ability for something to go horribly, horribly, wrong.

The only sound in the room was the Warriors Three quietly mumbling amongst themselves in the back corner. The three men all seemed to be in disagreement about something as every time one of them suggested something, it was quickly shot down by the other two.

But eventually the group of three quieted down and turned back to the rest of the group. Volstagg and Fandral both looked to Hogun and gave him a small shove to his back, pushing him forward. All eyes in the room turned to Hogun as he stumbled into Thor.

"Oh, my apologies Thor." Hogun quickly replied quietly. Thor turned around to face the smaller man, seeing what was the cause for the disruption. "Uh-" Hogun hesitated. "Volstagg, Fandral, and I have decided it best for us to leave." He spoke softly, uncertain what the thunder god's reaction would be.

"What? Why?" Thor immediately questioned, his face wrinkling in puzzlement. In one of his greatest times of need… of Loki's time of need, why would they choose to leave him?

"Well-" Hogun shifted his wait to his other foot awkwardly. "We believe Loki would not like to see us at the current moment. He may just need time to himself."

Sif took a step forward. "I suppose my presence would be unwanted also."

Thor heard his friend's words and glanced at all of them momentarily. "You really believe this?" Volstagg and Fandral gave a side-glance at each other before four answered together, "Yes."

Thor looked away from his friends. "Alright." He could not believe they would abandon him. "I understand." He heard four 'thank you's but he did not even bother to see them leave. Instead he turned his attention back to the conversation in the white room.

OOOO

"Do we have a deal?" Rinam smiled. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, barely being able to control his excitement. He knew he made an offer the prince could not resist.

Loki lifted his head, meeting the eyes of the criminal. _Do I really want to make this deal…? Yes. I have no choice._ He closed his eyes, letting out an ashamed sigh. "Yes." Rinam's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Yes. We have a deal."

The criminal pulled his feet off the table. "Good." He slid his chair out from the table, leaving a small space between. "Now come." The guard ordered in a husky voice.

Loki gulped heavily, his entire body beginning to shake. But he obeyed. He stood from his chair.

OOOO

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bruce rapidly said, pointing to the window. "What's going on?" Everyone who wasn't already watching the window was now. Loki was standing from his chair, slowly walking around the table to where Rinam sat.

"What's he doing?" Steve asked, hoping someone knew something he didn't. But no one did. They were all just as shocked as him when they witnessed Loki stepping close to Rinam, swinging one of his legs over the criminal's legs, and sitting down on his lap.

No one spoke. No one even breathed. They could only watch in bewilderment at the unrolling events happening in front of them.

OOOO

Loki had barely sat down on Rinam's lap, before a hand immediately came around his back and grabbed his ass. The playful hand gripped hard, sending jolts of pain through Loki. But he would not cry out. He would not be weak.

He had sat down, facing the criminal, his hands finding rest on the man's chest. But Rinam, using his hold on the teenager's rear, gave a forceful shove, pushing him forward on his lap, leaving a few mere inches between their bodies. Loki let out a surprised gasp at the sudden action and the pain that came with it, which earned a snicker from the man underneath him.

Loki turned his face slightly down, to be level with Rinam and sucked in a breath. Never had he thought something like this would happen. That he would willingly come to Rinam. That he would disgrace himself so.

The criminal glanced at the teenager's lips, licking his own in anticipation. His eyes moved back to Loki's. "I'm waiting." He smirked, his voice full of hunger.

Loki could not control the shaking of his body, and felt like a complete and utter fool, and surely the criminal could feel it. He knew what he had to do and gulped just at the thought of it. _It's just a kiss. A stupid, simple kiss._ Ever so slowly he leaned in, stopping just before his lips met Rinam's.

He recognized the heated breath of the other man grace his mouth, making his stomach drop. He felt sick, like he would throw up at any moment. But he pushed the thought aside, leaning forward, connecting their lips.

Loki felt the need to vomit course threw him. Never had this happened before. Rinam had kissed him many times, but this… this is new. He had been the one to kiss Rinam. And he didn't like it. His heartbeat hurt in his chest, and his head swam with confused dizziness. He felt Rinam smile into the kiss, making Loki feel even worse.

He abruptly ended the kiss, pulling away from the man in haste. He subconsciously brought a hand up to feel his tingling lips. _What happened? Why does it feel so wrong? Isn't kissing supposed to be enjoyable? Why do people like this so much? _

His thoughts were cut off when the man underneath him started to move. The criminal now placed both hands on the teenager's ass, one hand gripping firmly, the other, playing with the rim of his pants. "You're gonna have to do better than that, sweetie." Rinam smiled, letting a small laugh escape his mouth.

Loki had a hard time focusing on what Rinam had been saying, being too focused on the hand fumbling with his pants. "Wha-?" He managed to choke out, his mind not running as fast as it should be.

"A deal is a deal, Loki." Rinam growled through clenched teeth, his hand gripping around the prince's cheek. "And you have to do better than a simple peck to the lips."

Loki's eyes met Rinam's angry one's. He wasn't kidding. The already painful grip squeezed harder, the man's nails digging into Loki's sensitive skin. He let out a pain filled yelp, and tried to squirm away from the man's unforgiving nails.

Loki heard the door to the room rustle. Some one was trying to get in. They were going to save him. The door continued to be shaken; obviously the person trying to open it was having trouble. Loki suddenly remembered he locked the door when he came in. He didn't want his brother to barge in while they were talking, but he regretted that decision now more than ever. They couldn't save him. The only way for him to be set free was for him to fulfill what he promised.

Loki turned his full attention to the man before him. He quickly grabbed Rinam's face with both hands, and pulled their faces together, their lips once again connecting. Rinam must have not been expecting such sudden actions from the prince, as his eyes widened right before they closed in pleasure.

The criminal let out a moan as the teenager slip his tongue into the older man's mouth. Loki had tears drizzling down his face, completely ashamed at what he was doing.

Rinam grabbed the prince's hands, moving them down his chest. Loki, getting the clue, started making his hands roam the man's body, over his chest, around his back, and near his thighs. Loki did not know what he was doing, but every time the criminal moaned, Loki suspected he was doing _something_ right.

_Right? How is any of this right? This is sick! This is twisted! I shouldn't be doing this. _Loki started to lean away from the kiss, his hands coming to a halt, but the criminal bit the teenager's bottom lip, keeping him in place.

The guard smiled, as Loki's eyes widened. He bit even harder, drawing red blood. He sucked at the soft flesh, his tongue gliding over it, before he let go with a _pop_. Loki imminently, sprang off the criminal, tripping over himself in his haste, and fell to the ground. Rinam merely laughed at the sight of the prince, scuffling away on the floor.

Loki was now breathing heavily, and watched with big eyes, awaiting Rinam's next move. What was he going to do to him? But Rinam didn't do anything. He stayed in his chair, only laughing at him. Loki hesitantly stood, not trusting his trembling legs to hold him. "You- you're not going to- to-"

"No. We had a deal. You fulfilled your part quite nicely." The man smiled, licking his lips. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I suppose I can fulfill my part now." He shrugged, seeming like it was no big deal.

His part of the deal. Loki had almost forgotten. But Loki didn't spend time thinking about it as he quickly shot towards the door. He fumbled with the lock, desperately trying to open it without success. He heard Rinam laughing again behind him. New tears started to rim his eyes, feeling humiliated that Rinam was laughing at him. He couldn't even open a door!

But eventually his shaky fingers managed to unlock the stupid door and he pushed through, speedily stepping through the entrance. What he was not expecting was Thor to be standing right there, causing him to smash right into him.

Loki fell backwards, his head hitting the ground. He groaned out in pain as everything he saw doubled. The lights seemed to darken as he had trouble keeping his eyes open. An aching throb pounded through his head, and he felt his lips burn. It was as if someone was holding an open flame to his mouth. He screamed out in pain, and the last thing he remembered was a big blonde man, cradling his head before everything went black.

**Read and review or karma will be a bitch!**

**Warning: Next chapter has a lot of self-hate and some self-harm. **

**P.s. – This is like the longest chapter I have ever written. All other chapters are around 1,500. This is 2,600! **


	6. Chapter 6

Everything hurt. Well, not everything. He has defiantly felt worse before. But his head hurt like hell. He could hear sounds. Voices. But they were muffled. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

_There was a man's voice. And a woman's. What are they saying? Wait. There is another man speaking. What's happening?_

As his senses started to come back to him, he felt someone was indeed holding his hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it. The voices started to become clearer.

"-ne of this should of happened." One of the men spoke. _What is he talking about? Why can't I remember anything? _Loki tried to open his eyes and see what the hell was going on, but he found he was too tired to even move.

"-ope he's alright." The woman spoke. She sounded… familiar.

"Do we know yet? Have the healers found any answers?" The other man spoke. He sounded sad. Like he had lost something dear to him. This time Loki's curiosity got the best of him and he forcefully opened his eyes.

He was met with bright light all around him, leaving him practically blind to his surroundings. He grunted in pain before he quickly shut his eyes again.

"Loki?"

He felt hands on him, not holding him down, just… touching him. He could hear one of the men calling his name but he didn't want to open his eyes again. The light was too bright. But the voice was begging him. Was the man… crying? Loki opened his eyes again, the bright light still shining mercilessly down on him.

"Loki!" The voice repeated more enthusiastically.

A shadow fell over the light, letting Loki focus a bit more. He soon recognized it to be the outline of a person. Some one was looking down at him.

"-ther, can you hear me?"

Hands gripped his shoulders firmly, shaking him back and forth. The sudden movements made his head throb even more and he started to see fuzzy blackness creep into the corners of his eyes. Weariness washed over him, and the darkness surrounded him, sending him into a deep sleep.

OOOO

The first thing he noticed was the sweet smell of Tiramisu cooking. It wafted through the room, making Loki take a deep breath, enjoying the sensation it brought. It had been a long time since he last enjoyed his favorite treat.

The next thing he noticed was he was alone. He looked around to room, noticing he had not been alone to start with. A chair was by his bedside, and it looked as if someone had been at the table in the far corner.

He sat up, his hand immediately coming to his head trying to still the massive headache that made the room spin. Ignoring his instincts to stay in bed and rest, he swung his feet off the bed to the floor.

He was still in the clothes he wore when he met with Rinam. _Oh. Rinam. _Memories of what happened that night flooded his mind, causing a grimace to form on his features.

He stood from the bed, swaying a little, before moving to the bathroom. He twisted the knob of the door, entering into the pristine room. He peeled off his shirt, throwing it to the side, not really caring where it landed. Shuffling to the bathtub, he turned on the water.

Loki brushed a hand through his messy hair, absentmindedly turning towards the mirror. He looked up, coming face to face with a white ghostly reflection of himself. He halted his movements, staring half in awe and half in disgust.

His skin was so pale, it looked as if it were transparent, and the bags beneath his eyes only pointed it out even more. But that wasn't what caught his attention. His eyes were locked on the bright pink scars spelling 'Property of Rinam' printed over his chest. An uncomfortable lump formed in his throat at the thought of how the scars appeared.

He traced a hand over the maimed flesh, wincing at how rough his skin felt under his touch. His eyes glanced down to the horrid marks oh his arms. Slut. Whore. Pathetic. The three words were forever carved in his skin, reminding him of what he was. A slut. He slept with someone outside marriage. A whore. He slept with a man. Pathetic. He could not even defend himself from a palace guard. Tears clouded his vision and it grew harder and harder to look away from the hideous monster that stared back at him.

He angrily closed his eyes, tears starting to form. _The AllFather should have just left me to die. I should not even be alive right now! Surely death as a babe would have been better than this. But what if I was born for this? What if I am meant to be a dirty plaything for someone to use and then just throw aside. What if all this is happening because it's supposed to. _

Loki hazily opened his eyes, looking back into the mirror. A horrid scream pierced though his lips, as he jumped in his skin, his hair standing on the back of his neck. Rinam's reflection was standing right behind him, smiling evilly.

Loki twisted around, ready to punch the evil man, his heart beating so wildly, he could hear it in his ears, but the criminal was gone. Rinam was nowhere to be found. Loki confusedly looked back into the mirror to see Rinam's reflection had also vanished. _What? He- had just been right there! Behind me! I- What's- what's happening?_

Loki didn't have much time to think about it, though, as he felt something warm touch his feet. He looked down, and saw water spreading all over the floor. His eyes widened as he realized he had spent so much time lost in his own thoughts, the tub had overflown.

He hastily ran to the bath, turning off the water. But it was too late. The tub was already filled to the brim, water freely flowing over the sides, making a mess on the floor. Loki closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Failure swelled inside him, making him slide to the floor, fingers clutching furiously at his hair.

He choked out a sob, daring to let tears slip past his lashes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He growled over and over, shaking his head violently back and forth. His knees curled up to his chest, trying to find some form of comfort.

He cried because he could not even draw a bath correctly. Or at least that's what he told himself. He did not want to admit he was terrified at who he saw in the mirror. And he wasn't sure if he was more scared to see Rinam's reflection or his own. He was so frightened and confused and lonely that all he _could_ do was cry. He pulled at his raven locks, feeling as if he was going insane, and he even let a frustrated scream leave his lips.

Pain. Anger. Desperation. That's all he felt. A deep, throaty laugh came from above him. Loki's heart skipped a beat. He ever so slowly, peeked up. This time he didn't scream. He couldn't. All the air from his lungs left him, leaving him completely speechless. Rinam stood directly in front of him, something in his hands. The criminal seductively crouched down to Loki's level, holding out the object in his hand. A dildo. "Ready to have some fun?" He winked, laughing menacingly.

"No! No! No!" Loki whimpered pathetically, curling into himself even more. He buried his face into his knees, trying to make this horrible nightmare end. His entire body was shaking tremendously, as he shook his head back and forth, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.

But nothing happened. Loki waited to be man handled, thrown to the floor, and straddled so he couldn't move, but nothing happened. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes tentatively scanning the room for the dreadful man. But he found no sign of him. _Wha- what? How? How is that even- even poss- possible? _

"Oh gods." Loki laughed crazily. "I'm going mad!" A stupid smile crossed his face as he continued to chuckle at himself. "I'm going insane!" He repeated, throwing his hands up in the air. He sustained his crazy laughter as he began to stand, leaning heavily against the wall. He pushed off the wall and shuffled to the bathroom door, twisting the knob carelessly.

He fell against the door sloppily, causing the door the open and him to drop to the floor with a loud _thud_. His laughter only greatened as he lay on the floor, pain jolting through him. He thrashed around on the floor for a bit, before he successfully managed to sit up. _I'm truly going insane. I always thought I was a bit crazy, but this… this is it. I have finally lost my mind. _

He crawled over to his bed, not really knowing why. He reached the wooden nightstand, gazing at it a moment before he pulled open the drawer. He reached into the drawer, his hand gliding over something cold and hard. He clutched it and pulled it out of the nightstand. He pulled the object down to where he was leaning against his bed. A sharp, knife was in his hand.

He turned it over, looking at all the distinct details carved into the shiny metal. Loki allowed a finger to glide over the edge of the blade, a small line of blood forming on the tip of his finger. His eyes wandered down to his arms. Before he even knew what he was doing, gashes littered his arms as he angrily grunted every time a new cut joined the rest. Blood poured from his arms onto the floor, staining the carpet a dark red.

Loki added a new cut for every time he was wronged. Every time some one made fun of him. Every time someone touched him like one would touch a woman. Every time Rinam had held him down, kissed him, fingered him, played with his naked body. Every time he was raped. He cut until blood covered his skin so thickly he could not see his skin anymore.

Sobs racked his body as he screamed out. He threw the knife across the room, not caring what it hit. He screamed and shouted angry threats, trying anything to make the pain he was feeling. "I hate you! I hate you, Rinam! I hate you!"

Loki crumbled into himself, curling up on the floor. He kept grumbling, "I hate you" over and over again until it eventually turned into "I hate me. I hate me. I hate me." And those were his last words before he cried himself to sleep.

**Okay, sorry I took so long to update. I wrote, like seven different versions of this chapter, and I'm still not really happy with it. But whatever. Next chapter you find out what the deal is. Yay! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening." Loki smiled, taking a big step through the door towards the large, round table, which was currently occupied with Thor and all his friends. He ignored the fact that all eyes were on him, and took a seat between Barton and Hogun. No one said anything, which puzzled the trickster greatly, because they were usually a rowdy group.

He looked all of them in the eye expectantly, waiting for something to happen. But of course they all seemed just fine with watching him. Loki waited a bit, seeing if the servants were coming with the meal, but he could find no sign of them. He turned his attention back to the group, inwardly sighing. He realized he would have to start to conversation. "I see you are still enjoying your stay on Asgard." Loki said to the humans, who were only supposed to stay for his trial, and then return back to their world.

"Oh, uh yeah." The Captain said, clearing his throat clumsily. "Well, we uh- we just wanted to make sure you were ok." Loki stiffened at the response. A certain anger crept into the back of his mind, his grip on the armrests of his chair tightening. "You know," The Captain continued, "With every thing going on with Rinam."

"I can assure you, Captain, I am well." Loki said, trying his very hardest to appear calm and relaxed. But thankfully at that very moment, the servants finally showed up, carrying huge plates of food with them. They set down platters of boar, elk, bear, sheep, pheasant, and some other animals Loki was sure the humans would not recognize. Bowls of fruit and mixed vegetables were placed closer to Loki, as the meats and desserts were placed nearer to Thor. The servants had seemed to learn throughout the years Loki and Thor had very different tastes in food.

As soon as the food touched the table, Volstagg started to devour everything within reach. He pulled every type of food onto his plate, some not even making it to his plate, but instead was placed directly into his mouth. Loki rolled his eyes, at the mannerism of the redheaded fool as the mood of the room started to lighten. Everybody started to converse amongst themselves, telling jokes and every once and a while, a unit of flying food was flung at another sitting across the table.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna eat something, Lokes?" Tony said through a mouthful of steak. Loki shot him a halfhearted glare.

"Don't call me that, Stark." He tried to keep his glare steady, but he could not help a small smile to slip past. This was the first time everything has been normal since his rape in front of the Avengers. For once he actually didn't feel different. For once he actually felt like he belonged.

Loki quickly realized Tony's question had been a real question, and the billionaire was waiting for him to actually eat something. Deciding he was a little hungry, Loki gently reached for the platter of stacked grilled artichokes sitting untouched in front of him. Tony seemed pleased and went back to trying to woo Lady Sif, without much luck. Loki smirked at the thought of Tony ever getting lucky with Lady Sif. _Like that would ever happen._ He pulled the artichokes closer to his plate, only being stopped as he heard a soft "whoa" come from next to him.

Loki turned his head to see Clint staring down at his wrist, his eyes wide. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, following his gaze to his wrist. _Oh gods! _Loki rapidly retracted his hand from the plate, hiding it under the table. He quickly pulled his sleeve over the cuts covering his arm from the night before. He had not checked before he reached for the food to see if the evidence of his self-harm were out of view.

_Damn!_ Loki cursed himself, feeling completely and utterly stupid. _Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm such an idiot! Did Barton see? _Loki dared to look back at the archer who was still staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly averted his gaze. _Of course he saw! Damn! He's going to tell Thor!_

"Did you do that, Loki?" Clint asked, already knowing the answer. His voice was low, which Loki was very grateful for. He quickly glance around to table, breathing a sigh of relief. No one else seemed to notice the ugly marks on his skin.

Loki's eyes fell to his hands in his lap, not really wanting to face the archer. He didn't respond. Instead he only pulled down his sleeve again, and tried once more to reach for the vegetables. This time he successfully pulled the platter to him without showing anything.

"Loki." Clint repeated. _Damn, he's persistent._

But Loki didn't pay him any mind. He focused on choosing which artichokes he wanted to eat, and placed them on his plate. Loki never looked back at Clint, only looking at his plate. Barton must have gotten the hint, because he never brought it up again throughout the entire dinner. Loki inwardly sighed and thanked the mortal over and over again, making a mental note to do something nice for him later.

OOOO

When all the plates had been cleared and the cups had been drained, the servants came back and cleared the table of the dirty dishes. Loki had been virtually quiet during the meal, only speaking when asked a direct question. Thankfully, with the humans here, the Warriors Three had been telling all their best stories, fascinating the mortals who had never been to another world until now.

Loki smiled whenever something funny was said, and sometimes even went as far as laughing a bit. He truly was feeling better, even though there was a little mishap with Clint, but he just pushed it aside, wishing to enjoy the rest of the night.

Fandral was currently telling a joke which he had already heard a hundred times. And to be honest, it really wasn't that funny. But the mortals seemed to be liking it. He let his gaze wander, waiting for the stupid punch line to come.

He looked out the window, seeing the sun setting in the distance, shinning its last few rays of colorful light. The city's lights were starting to flicker on, showing that the busy life of the people did not stop when the sun disappeared. He showed a small smile at the beautiful setting before him. He had missed Asgard. Sure, Midgard was nice, but Asgard was where he was raised. Where he spent his days running throughout the grassy fields, being chased by Thor in a game of tag.

Loki turned his eyes back into the dinning room, seeing everyone making a toast, before they all clashed their mugs together, chugging the contents in their cups. _Of course. A feast can't be complete without ale. _Loki rolled his eyes. He never cared for ale or wine or anything of that sort. It made his head fuzzy, and he could not think properly.

"Come brother!" Thor yelled to Loki even though they were only a few seats apart from each other. "It would do you well to drink with us!" Thor smiled, sliding a mug full of fizzling ale in front of him. Loki looked down at the drink in disgust. "I'll pass." He said as he pushed it away.

"Oh come on, don't be a pussy!" Tony said, taking a gulp of his own drink; his arm slung around Bruce who seemed to be more annoyed than angry at the billionaire. But before Loki even had a chance to respond, his eye caught something behind Tony. He felt everything slow around him as he locked eyes with a man standing on the other side of the room, staring at him.

Rinam pushed off the wall he was leaning against, and started to walk towards the frozen teenager. Loki shot up from the table, knocking over his chair in his haste. He scurried back, away from the table, never breaking eye contact with the criminal. He attempted to stand up, but he was frightened out if his senses and his movement were clumsy, resulting in him just falling back onto his butt again. Loki's back hit a wall, and suddenly he felt cornered, trapped like a wild beast.

"Loki?"

Loki's eyes shot towards his now standing brother. He looked worried. Loki looked back to where Rinam was standing, but the man was gone. Vanished into thin air. "Loki, is something the matter?" Thor questioned, stepping closer to the younger prince. Thor still held a smile on his face, but it was not as bright as it was. Loki stared at Thor for only a moment before he looked back to the empty air in front of him.

"He- He was just- he was right there!" Loki gulped, his body trembling to hold his weight. Everyone was looking at him. He could feel their gazes piercing through him. The room was silenced and the only thing to be heard was Loki's erratic breathing.

"Who?" Thor asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. Loki shook his head. "Loki, who did you see?" Thor persisted, growing more and more concerned at his brother's suspicious behavior. He could tell the younger was shaken at what he saw and wandered what could be so terrifying to put his brother in such a state.

"I-" Loki began. But he stopped. He shut his mouth, knowing everyone would think him stupid. _I am__ insane. I am worth nothing. No! Shut up! Shut up! _

"Brother, are you well?" Thor laid a hand on his shoulder, making Loki yelp in surprise. He had not seen the blonde approaching. Loki looked at Thor intently, glancing over the Thunderer's shoulder to see the troubled faces of his companions behind him.

Loki swallowed, before he nodded. He made sure his voice was calm, before answering coolly, "Yes, I just thought I saw something."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I figured. Do you want to tell me what you saw?" Loki immediately shook his head back and forth. Thor smiled sadly at the younger god's response. "Then I wont force you." The big blonde pulled Loki up from the ground into a hug, securing him in his arms.

Loki tensed before he sighed in relief, leaning into the hug. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to just once breath in the comforting scent of his older brother.He opened his eyes, hoping to find some way to make everything go back to normal, but all that came from him was an ear splitting scream.

Rinam stood a mere inch behind Thor, grinning wickedly. Loki yanked himself away from Thor, falling to the ground and scuffling away to the corner of the room, screaming, "Stay away from me!" all the while.

"Brother!" Thor yelled at the sudden change in Loki's attitude. The Thunderer quickly chased after Loki, grabbing him by his arms, and holding him firmly. "Loki, tell me what is wrong!"

"He's here! He's here! He's going to hurt me!" Loki whined out, trying to pull away from the strong blonde without success.

"Who is here, Loki?" Thor said, not letting Loki free. The black haired god squirmed and pleaded with him, but he refused to release him until he got some answers. Something was seriously wrong. Just a few minutes ago, Loki was eating and laughing with them, but then something changed… something happened to his younger brother.

"Don't let him hurt me, Thor! He wants to hurt me!" Loki cried, his tears stinging as they trailed down his cheeks. Loki shut his eyes, suddenly curling into the older god. "Please, don't let him hurt me." He mumbled into the blonde's chest.

Thor glanced back to his friends at the table; some were standing others still sat in their seats, but all of them looked just as confused and worried as him. He turned back to Loki. "Alright. Alright. I won't let him hurt you." Thor responded, his brows furrowing. He slowly pulled Loki into a hug, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the trembling teenager's back. "I wont let him hurt you." Thor repeated.

Loki seemed comforted in this, and his whimpering eventually quieted. He gripped onto the sleeves of his brother's shirt, trying to pull him even closer than he already was. And Thor let him. They sat there for a moment, before Thor tried to pull away. "No!" Loki screeched, franticly throwing his hands out, quickly latching onto Thor's arm. "Don't leave me!"

Thor had to admit, he was slightly shocked at Loki's childish behavior, but he leaned back down, wrapping Loki back into his arms anyway. "I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled softly to the younger's temple.

Loki squeezed onto Thor's arm tighter, as he sobbed, "I saw him. He was smiling at me."

"Who was?" Thor said, looking back to his friends. He silently asked if anyone had seen the mysterious man, but no one showed any signs they had.

"Rinam." Loki choked out. His voice hurt from screaming and his head was now throbbing annoyingly. He remembered Thor's friends were still probably watching, but he didn't care. Not right now. All that mattered right now, was to figure out what was happening. Why was he going insane? Why is whole world falling apart?

"You saw Rinam?" Thor questioned, momentarily glancing to the guard posted at the door. They stood perfectly still, obviously not noticing any danger in the room. "Brother, Rinam was never here."

"No, no, no." Loki shook his head back and forth. "He was right there!" He held out a shaky finger, pointing in front of him. "I saw him! I'm not lying!"

"I'm not accusing you of lying, Loki." Thor clarified, finding it harder and harder to believe Loki's proclamations. "But no one else saw him."

"He was right there! I swear!" Loki choked out, his throat becoming irritated from all his blubbering.

"Brother, Rinam was never here. He is in jail." Thor used his hand to lift the crying god's face to meet his eyes. "I love you, brother. Father and Mother love you. All of us are here for you. Please, let us help you."

Loki gazed at Thor with an untouched innocence, as if it was something completely unexpected to hear that some one cared for him. He swallowed the stickiness in his throat, and took a deep breath. "You didn't see him, did you." Loki said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"No, brother, he wasn't here." Thor said, his hand still rubbing small circles on Loki's back. Loki sighed heavily, his sobbing quieting to small sniffles. He took a moment of silence, realizing what weakness he had just shown in front of a large audience.

"You want to know, don't you." Loki spoke so quietly; Thor had to lean down just to hear him. "You want to know why I did it."

"Did what?" Thor mumbled back, resting his chin on top of the younger's head; an act he often he did when they were kids.

Loki leaned into the familiar touch and took a deep breath. "You wonder why I kissed him. Why I kissed Rinam."

Thor didn't respond. He was too shocked Loki had brought the subject up at all. He thought Loki would have buried the topic and tried to pretend nothing had happened at all like he always did. But this time the black haired prince brought it to light. This time he actually was opening up.

"We made a deal." Loki said, not even sure why he was saying anything at all. "He told me that he would escape. Escape from jail."

"Loki, you know he can not escape. Asgard's prisons are very secure." Thor said.

"He did it before, Thor!" Loki's voice suddenly turned into a shout. "He could do it again! He said he would escape from jail and come and find me! He said that he would take me to where no one could find me and make me- make me-" Loki stopped, his voice getting caught in his throat. New tears started to fall, wetting his face.

"He said he would make me be his bed slave. And that he would train me to pleasure his sick desires! He said I would be his pet and he take good care of me as long as I behaved." Loki was no longer crying, but now free-heartedly sobbing. And Thor could do nothing but hold him. He was at a loss for words, completely stunned at what he heard.

"But I said he was lying." Loki said. "I told him he could not hurt me anymore." The teenager started to hiccup, his heavy breathing making it hard to get air into his tired lungs. "But then- then he said he would get you instead."

"What?" Thor spoke for the first time, interrupting the odious tale his brother was telling. "Me?"

Loki nodded. "He said he would take you and do all those horrible things to you and- and he would make me watch!" Loki leaned into his brother's arms, hiding his face away from view. He cried heavily into the strong chest, probably soaking his brother's shirt.

Thor, too stunned to speak, only rubbed the younger's back comfortingly. He hushed to teenager, not liking the sounds of his sobs. "But then," Loki continued. "He said when he broke free from jail, he would not hurt you if I- if I kissed him. He said if I willingly kissed him, he would come for me instead, and leave you alone."

"Brother, you should not hav-" Thor began, but Loki quickly interrupted him, "I had to! I could not let you get hurt! I- I want you to be safe." And Loki began crying again, only this time it was soft. His tears fell with silence, and his body did not shake any longer. There was a good-sized gap of silence in the room, and no one moved or said anything, but only watched as Loki silently cried into Thor's chest.

"Brother," Thor whispered so softly, it tickled Loki's ear. "I refuse to let that man touch you or me in any way. He can't hurt you Loki. I promise."

**Ok, ok, I know. I tool like a week to update, but this is a reealllllly long chapter! 3,000 words people! So tell me is you like shorter chapters that come about every three days or if you like longer chapters that come about every 6 days. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Open the gate." Thor commanded harshly, his voice showing no hesitance or weakness. Two guards quickly obeyed, opening the heavy iron gates. They pulled them outward, creating a large path down a dark hallway. Thor stepped into the darkness, not even flinching as the cold air slapped his face.

He heard the gate creak shut behind him. There was no stopping now. Thor kept walking forward, knowing what he wanted was at the end. His eyes started to adjust to the dimly lit cave, and he noticed there was no sign of life whatsoever. Not once did he think about turning back. He couldn't. Things had gone too far for him to just ignore the problem. He had to face it. He had to make things right.

Thor ceased his steps as he saw what he was searching for. He took a deep breath, realizing what he was about to do, and picked up his walk again; determination plastered on his face. He reached his destination; a small cell carved into the wall, closed shut with thick, metal bars.

The cell was dark and Thor could not see far into it. He stood glaring into the whole when he heard a menacing laugh. "Do you wish for a kiss as well?"

"Silence!" Thor roared. He couldn't help it. He had let his anger boil and brew inside him for so long. This horrible man had done unspeakable things to his little brother and all he did was sit and watch. But now he was going to do something about it. Now he was going to make it right. "Show yourself, coward." He commanded.

At first nothing happened, but then there was movement. A murky figure immerged from the shadows, a sick smile playing on his lips. "It's a privilege a royal visits me." The man spoke, his yellow teeth showing. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I have come to kill you." Thor replied coldly, his hand moving to grip Mjölinr.

"I see." Came the quiet response after a moment of silence. "If I recall correctly, the king had permitted me no friends." Rinam slowly turned back into his cell, disappearing into the shadows.

"I care not for what my father said. You have committed crimes punishable by death." Thor seethed out through clenched teeth, his whole body trembling in rage as he fought to keep his composure.

"Ah, I understand." Thor couldn't see the criminal but he could hear that sick smile plastered on the bastard's face. "You yearn to kill me out of jealousy." Rinam suddenly appeared in front of the prince, his face pushed between the metal bars. "Jealous that I got to the whore first, instead of you."

"How dare you speak such things about my brother!" Thor shouted, roughly pushing his hand through the bars, and grabbing the thin shirt of the criminal. He yanked the man forward, slamming his head against the iron bars.

Rinam groaned in pain as he hit the floor, but soon his pain turned into laughter. "You assume your petty words will change anything? You think killing me will make a difference?" The criminal stood from the ground; one hand holding his head carefully. "Your lovely brother is and always will be **my little bitch**!" Rinam spat the last words with such venom Thor couldn't take it anymore.

With a loud roar, the Thunderer swung his hammer, smashing the cell bars open. He stepped through, and without even a moment of hesitation, brought down his hammer on the criminal's head. He did so again and again and again until there was nothing left to hit but a bloody mush on the floor.

He stopped his attack, almost gasping at the sight before him. Blood was everywhere. His shape was so distorted and mangled that the man once known as Rinam, would not even be recognizable to be a man anymore.

Thor quickly spun around and briskly walked up to the gate, leaving the dungeons and the remains of dead man behind.

OOOO

"But I don't wanna!" Tony whined, his head falling to rest on the Captain's shoulder.

"We've overstayed our visit Tony." Steve responded, clearly annoyed with the billionaire's childish behavior. He pushed Tony off of him and stood from his seat. "Thor and his family have been very kind to let us stay here in their palace, but we have stayed longer than we were invited. We should leave."

"Rogers is right." Clint said pulling his feet down from the table they were resting on. "I miss my bed."

"Guys come on!" Tony exasperated. "We are the first humans to ever come to a different world, and you want to leave?"

"Yes." Steve nodded, obviously not willing to change his mind on the matter.

"If I may ask," Loki suddenly surfaced out from his hiding place from behind a pillar. "If it is not too much trouble-" His green eyes fell downward as he felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks. "Maybe I- maybe I could-"

The prince never finished his sentence and the team obviously was very confused. Clint cast a glance at Natasha, trying to see if the 'Amazing Black Widow' had anything but she looked just as lost as him.

"Is there something you want?" Bruce asked softly, feeling kind of bad for Loki.

Loki looked up, meeting the doctor's eyes. He nodded quickly and swallowed. "If it is not too much trouble, I wish to accompany you back to Midguard." A pause broke into the room. "I- I am sorry." Loki quickly mumbled, quickly turning around to leave the room. "I should not have asked."

"Wait!" Steve yelled after him. Loki stopped and hesitantly turned around. Steve glanced at his team before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "We would love to have you stay with us." Loki's face lit up. "At least for a little while."

"Thank you." Loki nodded his appreciation, a huge grin breaking his stoic features. "Thank you very much!"

"We were actually just thinking about leaving today." Bruce explained, standing from his chair and picking up his coat lying across the back of it. "We'd be happy to have you come along, Loki." He reassuringly patted the teenager's back as he left the room, making his way towards the room he had previously been staying in.

Loki smiled at the doctor before turning back to the rest of the team. Only the Captain smiled back at him. The rest only looked on at him with an emotion he could not place. This unnerved him and he quickly mumbled a 'thank you' once more before he left the room.

He had to talk with Thor.

**Okay. I'm running out of ideas as you have most likely noticed. Your input it greatly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Thor?" Loki called out quietly. He lifted his hand and knocked on the large wooden door. There was no answer and Loki felt a moment of disappointment wash over him. _Why would Thor want to talk to me anyway? _Loki bitterly scowled and turned away from the door he knew Thor sat just on the other side of.

But just as he started to walk away, he heard a creak come from behind him. He slowly turned around to see Thor's face peering through the crack of door. The blonde's piercing blue eyes stared directly at him and Loki absentmindedly shivered.

He quickly cleared his throat. "Thor." He repeated. "Is it alright if we share a moment? I need to speak with you."

Thor slowly nodded, opening the door open wider to allow the younger to step through. Loki weakly smiled at Thor's acceptance but he could feel something was off. Thor never acted like this. The only time he had ever seen his brother preform in such a manner was when he accidently broke Mother's favorite vase. The poor guy had been so guilty he hid in his room for days, refusing to see anyone.

Loki looked around the familiar room. He had spent a good time of his childhood in here. Whenever he got nightmares, he would run to his brother's room and snuggled up close to him. Thor would always welcome him and protectively wrap his arms around the younger, promising he would let no monsters get him.

But times have changed. He heard Thor close the door behind him. Loki turned around, facing the muscular man before starting, "Thor, I wish to travel back to Midguard with the humans."

Surprise flashed across Thor's face as he stepped away from the door. He walked across the room and sat down on a chair near the lit fireplace, motioning for Loki to do the same. "You do not wish to stay here on Asguard with your family?"

Loki shook his head. He moved to the chair across from Thor and sat down. "Things are not as they once were, Thor. I do not feel the desire to stay." Loki felt a pang of guilt when Thor cast his glance down. "I thought you would have been rejoicing." Loki stated, his tone indifferent.

Thor's eyes lifted to meet the sorcerer's. "Why would I be rejoicing? You are telling me you have motive to leave me and your life here behind."

Loki's eyes widened for a moment before his perfect mask covered his face once again. "Thor, I was intending for you to come with me."

Thor paused. He definitely was not expecting Loki to want to go back to Earth. And he most definitely was not expecting Loki to ask him to join him. Loki had been pushing him away, telling him he didn't need his love. Why had he suddenly changed his mind? Did Loki truly realize Thor's love was intricate and genuine? "Loki I do not understand." Thor mumbled his mind going fuzzy with all the possible answers that Loki could say.

"The mortals-" Loki stopped, his mind correcting itself to a nicer name. "The Avengers, they for the first time in hundreds of years," Loki said his voice dropping to a quite murmur. "They have made me feel happy. They made me forget that everyday I longed to die." Loki looked into Thor's eyes. "Brother, even after all the wrong I have committed against them, after every evil thing I did, they made me feel like I had been forgiven."

Thor nodded his agreement, silence once again filling the room. The sound of the fire crackling was the only noise for quite some time and neither of the brothers seemed to mind. They sat in each other's presence in deep thought until finally Thor spoke. "Brother, Rinam is dead."

Loki's head snapped to Thor from where he was looking out the window. "What?" He choked out breathlessly.

"I killed him." Thor's face turned hard and cold, like a statues. "He will not hurt you any longer. You do not have to run."

Loki's mouth fell open and closed many times as he tried to find word for what he was feeling. He blinked quickly as he felt small tears forming. Why was he crying? Shouldn't he be happy? "Thor- I- I was not running from him." Loki eventually got out.

Thor's eyebrows knitted together as if what Loki had just said was completely the opposite of what he assumed. "I do not wish to go to Midguard as an act of fleeing from Rinam." Loki continued. "I want to go because I believe I may have made friends amongst them."

Thor only stared the younger god in front of him, his face completely still. But soon a huge grin spread across his stoic face. "Brother!" Thor stood from his chair, his arms outreached wide, grabbing for Loki. "This is wonderful!" Thor leaned down and scooped up the startled Loki in his arms, pulling him up and out of his chair.

"Stop!" Loki choked as he felt the air in his lungs being crushed out of his body. Thor chuckled, giving the thin god one last squeeze before putting him down. Loki gasped heavily the moment he was released and pulled a hand to his chest in a feeble attempt to gather his breathe.

Loki angrily glared at Thor, smacking the blonde's arm. "Stop doing that." He said between hard breaths. Thor only smiled again; glad that at least a part of his brother still remained the same. Thor placed his hand behind Loki's neck, an action he had done since they were boys. He pulled Loki in close and spoke, "Brother, I am elated that you feel this way. And I would be happy to join you on Midguard."

Loki smiled and pulled his older brother into hug. He had done it. Not Thor. He had been the one initiate the hug. He had been the one that wants to go back to Midguard. He had been the one that is ready to move on.

He parted the hug smiling greatly. For the first time in forever, Loki felt happy. His biggest problem in life is dead, he was going to go live with people who he actually considered friends, and now he feels like he can truly become Thor's brother again.

Thor's hand remained around the back of Loki's neck as they smiled at each other before Loki added; "I bet I can beat you to the Bifrost."

Thor quickly retracted his hand, adventure consuming his eyes. His smile turned into a knowing smirk. "You're on."

_Fin._


End file.
